


Incelcourse

by perjury



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, i dont even know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perjury/pseuds/perjury
Summary: "So if you're not an incel, and you're not a chad, then what are you? A chadcel?"





	Incelcourse

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago and i just kinda. never posted it bc its just a stupet self indulgent thing but now im gonna post it bc theres NO kuzukoma content and it makes me sad

"So if you're not an incel, and you're not a chad, then what are you? A chadcel?" Nagito points accusingly at Fuyuhiko, who swats his boyfriend's hand away.  
"First of all, asshole, I can be neither-"  
"That sounds like something a chadcel would say," Nagito interrupts with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
"Oh ha ha, Fuyuhiko the chadcel, soooo fuckin' funny." The shorter boy continues to rant. "Oh man, what if I change my name to, I don't fucking know, uh...Chadzuryuu or some shit. You'd probably have a goddamn ball."  
Nagito lets out a wheezy laugh. "Is that a threat or a promise?"  
"Oh, you must be a real goddamn funnyman, aren't you? You think you're fucking hilarious. But look at your fuckin' hairline. It looks like the goddamn MacDondald symbol." Fuyuhiko silently smiles at his own joke.  
Nagito continues to laugh. "Wow, Mr. Kuzuryuu, can't you have some mercy?"  
"Mercy who? I don't know her." Fuyuhiko lies on Nagito's shoulder as the white-haired boy wipes a tear off of his face, his breath finally steadying. "Okay, I'm just being honest here, you shouldn't have laughed at that as hard as you did."  
"Anywho...Are you a chad or an incel?" Fuyuhiko groans. "You can't just not pick one! You're either a chad, an incel, or a chadcel."  
"Then what are you?" Fuyuhiko asks accusedly.  
"A chad, obviously."  
"Sore wa chigau zo, bitch." Nagito snorts.  
"Then what am I, if I'm not a chad?"  
"You're obviously a chadcel," Fuyuhiko says with perfect confidence.  
"And so are you!"  
"Don't fucking do this to me, I swear to fucking God."  
"Wow, you swear to fuck God? Change your status to chad, you're no coward."  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Nagito."


End file.
